After School Fluff Time
by TheRabbitGhoul
Summary: Mio sits Ritsu down for a study session.


After a particularly poor performance on an English test by Ritsu, Mio decides it's about time she sit her girlfriend down and get her to study more seriously. No more cramming the night before a test even though that's usually all Ritsu needs. First thing Mio had to do was coax Ritsu into coming over. Not an easy feat when Ritsu isn't such an idiot that she wouldn't know what Mio was up to. After a bribe consisting of food and cuddling, Ritsu finally agreed to stop by for a couple hours after club activities.

Now the two girls sit on either side of a small table in Mio's bedroom with their books out and full attention on their studies. Of course that only lasts a couple minutes before Ritsu starts to get just as restless as she always does. She looks around the room for a minute then stares at Mio who doesn't pay her gaze any mind. Ritsu lays her cheek down on her textbook and holds her pencil with her upper lip. Still not getting a reaction from Mio, she lets the pencil drop and it rolls right off the table. She doesn't bother to pick it up.

"Don't I at least get some tea before you force me to sit here and deal with English?" Ritsu complains.

Mio finishes the sentence she'd been writing and looks up at Ritsu with just a tinge of annoyance in her eyes, "Fine." she says standing, "But when I get back that pencil better be off the floor and moving."

After receiving a wide grin from Ritsu, Mio leaves the room to get the tea. Ritsu picks up her pencil like she was asked and reads the next practice problem in the textbook. Mio shuffles around her families kitchen, preparing the tea and putting together a plate of snacks. Mostly cookies but she throws some vegetables on there too just in case one of them feels like a healthier food. Once the tea is finished, she puts Ritsu's and her own on a tray along with the plate of snacks. Mio then returns to her room.

As Mio expected from the moment she left her room, Ritsu ignored what she'd said. Instead of writing down an answer, Ritsu has not only her pencil but Mio's too and is using her textbook as a drum set. So into the beat she plays, with her eyes closed and head banging, Ritsu doesn't notice Mio enter the room. Or when she puts the tray down on the floor. Or when Mio calmly sits in the spot across from her. Finally when Mio raises her hand above her head does Ritsu open her eyes and freezes.

"Ah." Ritsu's makeshift drumsticks slip from her hands just before Mio's chop comes down hard on her head.

"That's not what I meant when I said your pencil better be moving!" Mio exclaims.

Mio reaches over for her pencil which had fallen into Ritsu's book. Ritsu rubs at her head with a pout on her lips. The two girls resume studying all while snacking and sipping on tea. After fifteen minutes of Ritsu not asking a single question even though her pencil has yet to stop moving, Mio begins to feel worried about what her girlfriend is doing. Right when she tries to look from her page to the other girls, Ritsu snatches up the paper she'd been writing on.

"Mio. Mio." Ritsu says excitedly, "Check this out."

with Mio's attention captured, Ritsu flips the page and flashes a wiked grin. Mio screams, throwing her body back so hard she kicks the table in her attempt to get away. Ritsu bursts out laughing at the sight of her usually calm and collected friend now lying on the floor with her eyes clenched shut and ears covered. On the piece of paper, Ritsu had taken the time to draw a detailed zombie. Or at least as detailed as she could. It ended up looking a little cartoonish but the obviously mangled body and words saying "brainzz" were more than enough to frighten the scaredy cat, Mio.

Once her uncontrollable laughter subsides, Ritsu crawls around the table to be next to Mio. She feels so tempted to pull another follow up prank but decides the drawing had done enough. She lies down on her side facing Mio, just barely fitting in the space between the other girl and the table. Ritsu slowly wiggles herself closer and closer. Only when there is an inch between them does she reach out and place a hand on Mio's hand that is desperately trying to keep sound out. Feeling Ritsu's hand on her own, Mio begins to relax until she no longer feels the need to cover her ears or keep her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry." Ritsu apologizes in a whisper, keeping Mio's hand in her own in the small space left between them.

Mio can see in Ritsu's hazel eyes that she's being sincere. With a somewhat shaky sigh, Mio attempts to sit up only to get pulled back down. Ritsu untangles their fingers, wraps her arm around Mio's waist and closes the remaining space between them.

Ritsu puts her forehead to Mio's, "You said snacks and cuddles."

The two girls remain like that for a couple minutes before Mio comes to her senses. Knowing full well Ritsu's methods, she wiggles out of her girlfriends arms and sits up.

"I said snacks, cuddles and studying Ritsu. Now get off the floor."

Ritsu remains where she is, pouting once again.

"I'm serious. Get-" Mio pauses mid sentence.

Ritsu throws her hand over her moth to muffle her giggling. Mio saw the picture again just as Ritsu had hoped she would. The long haired girl starts to shiver, obviously trying to fight the urge to cower.

"Braaaiiinss!" yells Ritsu.

With a yelp, Mio lies down and clings to Ritsu with impressive force. With her face buried into Ritsu's chest, Mio can feel that her girlfriend is laughing at her.

"I hate you." Mio cries.

"Love you too!" Ritsu says, holding Mio just as tight.


End file.
